


day 9- dancing

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [9]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I wrote this during class, so its bad and not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Damian meet Maps at the park and they dance
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 9





	day 9- dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to dance in any sense of the word soooo I cut that park .... aslo it was tiktok becasuse I'm genartic

Mia sighed as she looked down at her math homework, how anyone expected the students to be able to get passing grades. Groaning Maps let her head thud against the book. Looking over at the clock 10:30, who knows when her teachers would post their next assignment. Leaving the cocoon that Maps made for herself, she wandered into the kitchen. Looking around for a scrap of something appealing, she found sadly nothing but a dulled over sense of disappointment. But seeing as she had done the same process over six times that day she shouldn't be that surprised. Opening the fridge and pulling out a hint bottle and grabbing an apple. She then headed back to the base of operations: her bedroom. 

Unlocking her computer Map’s professors words became white noise as she stared blankly at her screen. Rubbing her hands down her face Mia let out a frustrated sigh, opening her phone Maps scrolled down her text threads. Then to her emails, she only had two more assignments due. Picking the lesser of the evils and opened her math book backup and fished copying down the homework. Next was her essay over a piece of Gotham’s past, her topic (randomly picked by the teacher) was over the architecture. Which wasn’t a bad topic but it wasn’t researching the oldest members of Gotham’s elite. 

Looking over the stucuter she only needed her final paragraph before she could turn it in. And the due date had been pushed back due to you ’now the global pandemic happening. So typing a little bit of an into would be fiiiine, definitely. With her reasoning completed Mia typed some spiel about Gotham’s roots and the style that were present in the original architecture. Before feeling burnt out and shutting off her laptop. 

Looking over to where her phone lay, sighing Maps picked it up. Damian's name was displayed along with a picture Olive took of him with a soft smile on his face as he looked over to his right. Or as he looked at Maps to anyone who was there that day, secretly it was one Map’s favorite photos of him. After a moment of quiet remembering Maps hit the dial button. 

Dick looked over to where Damians phone was ringing. Setting his spoon down the elder bird answered. “You're not Damian.” a girl he had never seen was looking at him. “Uh yeah I’m his older brother. Wh-who are you?” 

“Mia Mizoguchi but I go by Maps. Can you give the phone to Damian please?” Dick wordlessly nodded and headed to the study. Where Damian was drawing, while his animal companions watched him. “Grayson, what do you want?” 

“I have someone on the phone who wants to speak to you.” Damian looked up, sticking his hand up for the phone. Waving to Mia- Maps, Dick handed the phone over to his little brother. 

Damian’s eyes lit up, “hey, what’s up?” Dick tried to look as incounspivly as he could at how teenager Damian's response was. Shaking his head slightly Dick left the room, and headed to go find Tim. 

“Are you able to get out of the house?” 

“What?” 

“Are you able to leave? Like if we meet up at the Wayne Botanicals, would that be okay?” 

Damian thought it was soon to be the end of May, and the rules were allowing groups of ten or fewer. “Just make sure to wear a mask.” Maps gave him a smile “‘course” planning on meeting in an hour, Damian changed into a light sweatshirt and jeans, with a dark green beanie. Grabbing his Nightwing themed mask (don’t ask) along with his keys. 

As Damian moved closer he noticed Mia was fiddling with the hymn of her sweatshirt. Walking closer, Mia looked over to him. From the way her eyes lit up Damian figured she was smiling from behind the mask. “It's good to see you again.” Mia’s soft laugh warmed him from the inside. “It’s good to see you as well. How have you been managing being quarantined with the entire family?” 

“Better than most would accept.” Mia bobbed her head slightly, “That’s good to hear.” Mia broke eye contact with him looking down to her pocket. “Okay so, hear me out. Want to make a tik-toc with me?” Damian blinked at her. 

With a sigh Damian relentred, over the next hour Maps taught Damian a dance and then videoed said dance. Uploading it for her twenty followers, Maps waited. 


End file.
